


Love hurts

by IasonMinZ1079M



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Japan (Band)
Genre: Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IasonMinZ1079M/pseuds/IasonMinZ1079M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story begins four years after Gackt went solo, he is dating a stunningly beautiful man named Akira. He is the son of Hyde of L'arc en Ciel and his husband of 20 years, Yasu from Acid Black Cherry.  Hyde initially introduced the couple at a business banquet dinner.</p><p>Akira is madly in love with Gackt,  though they have a dark secret. Hyde and Yasu are convinced Gackt NEEDS to be castrated. Gackt and Akira are trying to fix the relationship. Akira's parents do NOT approve of that.</p><p>The first chapter begins three months after Akira's rape from a very drunk Gackt, who blames himself for it . </p><p>Akira has nightmares and Gackt can't comfort him, and things almost end rather badly for the two of them.</p><p>Later chapters will be much happier and more sensual as Akira lets Gackt touch him again. Beware of Lemons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Last_of_Me2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_of_Me2/gifts), [GACKTSMUT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACKTSMUT/gifts), [gackt_gratia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gackt_gratia/gifts).



> Trigger warnings for the rape flashbacks in Ch.1 and I hope those affected by actual rape know: It's NEVER your fault!
> 
> Relationships are not always easy, especially for people with fame. I tried to make this as realistic as I could.
> 
> Gackt and Akira have several interesting conversations with Akira's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for graphic rape flashback in the beginning. For anyone who has actually had this happen to them: It is NEVER your fault that you were violated.
> 
> I tried to make it as realistic as possible, and at the same time show Akira's proper reactions afterwards. I apologize for any mistakes relating about this issue.
> 
> This first chapter is going to be a little emotional and raw, please forgive any misspelling or punctuation errors. This is only my second fic I have written.
> 
> I do not own the musicians mentioned in this fanfiction, but I do like being able to use them for fun purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a flashback and Gackt can't comfort him. Akira ends up having an emotional breakdown in his arms.
> 
> The couple talks with Akira's parents about what happened, and the discuss how to move on and learn from this.
> 
> Love is never easy and I wanted to show that through this chapter, I apologize once more for any trigger warnings in the beginning.

My grunting cries rip through the bedroom air as I struggle slightly to no avail, Gackt is pounding into my body raw and with no lube used at all. My body is in searing pain as I barely manage to support myself on my elbows, my head is hung in shame as I arch my back to get away from Gackt. I plead with him once more to stop and cry softly when he quickly rolls me onto my back, pulling out only to fuck me harder like I'm some street whore he found. He has become a lust driven monster who only looks like the man I love. Gackt pulls me closer, licking and nipping at my neck and down to my swollen nipples; but he ignores my cock and goes for his own orgasm as I shudder badly. My hands are gripping his forearms and leaves bloody welts to try and make him stop, I'm not even really erect because of the terror and horror I am feeling at the moment as my eyes close. Gackt finds my lips and kisses them with deep and intense lust, whispering obscene words in my ear as he moves to suck my collarbone. A huge wave of fresh anguish hits me as my virginity is stolen from me, my parents are going to be horrified and angry when they hear. Knowing my father Hyde, they might even make me leave Gackt even after all this time together! Gackt is whispering my name as if it is something to be cherished now, his eyes are closed and a look of bliss covers his face. I want to slap it off of him but I know he will hurt me more, the man is actually incredible strong and physically fit. But as we both lay here sweating with my cries of shame filling the air and his own low grunts as he pounds faster, I can feel the gross slick blood and cum oozing out of my torn and stretched asshole. It disgusts and horrifies me that I might need stitches after this, and my hoarse cries do nothing but spur him on and the pain in my body grows. Bringing my hands to my face I weep silently as my body gives up, it's over now. It's been an hour since Gackt first tore into me after coming home very drunk and grabbed me, hauling me quickly and locking me in his bedroom. He came once about half an hour into the rape, and now with round two I feel faint as he drives for a second one. Gackt has bruised my biceps from where he has gripped them, no doubt my hips and thighs have received the same. My neck is covered in dark hickeys that will take days to fade away, his short nails have scratched my back nearly raw. Suddenly Gackt gives several quick thrusts and I don't even look up from where I am dazedly looking past his head, he comes a second time inside me with a gasp of my name before he collapses on top of me panting. As he pulls out and looks down at me I feel blackness coming, and only then do I hear him scream as he looks at the damage...

Waking up with a scream as sweat pours down my chest I leap from the bed and run to bathroom, leaning over the toilet my body heaves up dinner and lunch from yesterday as shame washes over me for the third time this week. Five minutes later it is all over and I flush and wash my mouth out before sighing, my hands are trembling too much for me to brush my teeth right now. Looking in the mirror suddenly my legs can't hold me and I collapse on the floor, silent tears sliding onto the marble below as I hug my shaking body and weep silently for my family. I don't even hear my boyfriend come in, "Naze Gackt? Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me, I really did." covering my face with my hands I curl up on my side on the floor and just let myself openly sob, letting out all my pent up frustration and anger about what happened come out in a wave of emotion. I don't notice Gackt come in. My whole body freezes and all sound cuts off as a cool hand carefully and briefly touches my shoulder, my head snaps up as I look into the eyes of the man who raped me. He who gave me the four stitches in my poor tender ass. Gackt whisper, "Gomen nasai, I'm so sorry. Urushite kudasai, forgive me. But I should not be asking that of you, especially not after what happened to you." his silky deep voice is oddly rough with emotion, his mask of calm cracks finally. I whisper in a barely audible voice, "Anata wa urusu, I forgive you. You were drunk and had no way of knowing how much you hurt me, I am honestly surprised you even noticed my condition in the state you were in. But I'm fine now." Gackt has moved a couple feet back from me and I pull my robe closer to my clothed body, we look at one another for several tense minutes before finally I manage to rise and wash my face with cold water from the marble sink. My boyfriend is feeling absolutely horrible about what he has done to me I just know it, but the fact that it has been two months and neither of us has even thought of touching one another probably doesn't help the sensitive issue now. I will never forget how my parents screamed at him for almost two hours when they heard, my Papa Yasu had been crying while he sat on the couch beside my resting body and had told my dad Hyde to castrate Gackt. I was to drugged out to even notice the conversation going on around me then, but I could easily understand the look of white faced agony that Gackt was giving as he held in his own tears of bitter regret and self hatred. My parents had both slapped my boyfriend hard enough to bleed from their rings on the way out, and to be honest I really don't think Gackt was in any shape to notice the two small cuts on both sides of his tear stained tense face. We had gotten together three years ago thanks to my Papa Yasu who introduced us at a Fall banquet, Gackt had already been solo for a year and he was ready to sign a huge record deal with a well known studio in downtown Tokyo. I was a solo artist and had been for a couple years before I met the beautiful young singer, at first sight we had fallen in love but I didn't move in with him until about a year ago when he asked me to be his boyfriend. I was shocked. My parents at first were uneasy with the idea of me living with him so soon after his rise to fame, I think they were worried about the constant mobs who met Gackt when he tried to go out in public after concerts and interviews. But now as I dry my face with a soft towel and my boyfriend rises from the floor, I almost wish he would pull me into his arms and make this hole in my heart disappear. Even if we both know I am not ready for any contact just as of yet. Gackt murmurs, "Do you want me to get you anything?" I shake my head and rub a hand through my hip length hair, the thick straight locks are dyed a pleasantly toned blonde. Gackt's hair at the moment is bleached almost white. He is almost six feet tall and towers several inches over me, but I don't notice as I absently play with my long bangs. My boyfriend murmurs, "I'll leave if you want me to, give you some space to think things out for a little while." my voice is quiet, "I think that would be best for now Gackt, I'd like to be able to sort some things out on my own if you don't mind." he nods and walks out of the bathroom, the door slowly swings shut after he leaves and I sigh softly. It isn't until a few minutes later as I have finished getting dressed, that what Gackt said to me hits and I gasp in horror and bolt from the bathroom. Running up two flights of stairs I go down a short hall to the living room area and stop, Gackt is grabbing his jacket and car keys off the couch and getting ready to go out. I call with a sob, "Saiai!" he turns on his heel in surprise, swallowing his own lump of emotion as he sees me hurrying over to his side now. Without another word we embrace and I sigh deeply into his chest as he holds me, his arms strong as he whispers that he will not leave me nor let me out of his sight. I look into his eyes and desperately beg him not to leave me alone here in this house, I'm terrified of being alone and on hearing that Gackt pulls me even closer to him. We decide that we need to talk together with my parents, and we are grim because we know they will be furious with him.

Three days later...  
My parents are sitting on the couch in stony silence as they glare acidly at my boyfriend. Gackt and I are sitting on the other couch together silently, my Papa Yasu looks concerned at me, "Are you alright sitting beside him, Akira?" he asks quietly, "I will be DAMNED if you touch my son, you lowlife hentai." growls my dad Hyde as he sips his Oolong tea rather placidly, "Hyde-kun! You promised to behave." murmurs my Papa quietly, "fine, but if he even thinks about..." I offer dryly, "he won't touch me, not like that anyway dad. Gackt and I have had several long conversations about this, and we both agreed it will be best to clear the air and be able to properly move on from this incident." my voice wavers slightly at the end, "I am proud of how well you've handled this, Akira-kun. But right now my trust level for that man, is almost at negative zero because of what he did. What he has done is unforgivable, truly." Yasu bites his lip as his hand goes to my dad's knee, their eyes lock briefly in a battle of silent wills I guess. Finally Yasu murmurs, "What your father means Akira, is simply that he feels Gackt is not the safest person for you to be with. I quite agree with that sentiment, but at the same time you two need to deal with this. Thank the gods the press hasn't heard anything about this, or else all four of us would be in a serious pot of hot water. Do you understand me?" I realize belatedly that Yasu is asking Gackt if he gets his meaning, and my boyfriend nods to him in clear recognition of his position. Both my parents lean back in their seats looking rather calm, but there is also a dangerous rage. My lover speaks up, "I asked you here to plead for your forgiveness in this matter, Hyde and Yasu-sama. What I did to your son in a moment of weakness is something to be upset about, and I wanted you to hear it from me first. I am not asking you for anything, but that you give me another chance." my parents nod once to his words, "Akira I understand has forgiven you, why I am sure I will never see. But as of right now I would like to lay out some rules." my dad Hyde's voice is crisp, "of course Hyde." Gackt nods to the older man, "you will not touch Akira unless he wants it, and kissing is absolutely forbidden until he desires it. Once a week I am going to come and check on my son, to make sure he hasn't gotten into a bad situation with you." my dad pauses as he looks pointedly at Gackt, "secondly, one of your bandmates will be checking up on you both once a day. They are all way too happy to do it for me and I am glad of it, since apparently they somehow got word that my son was raped by his own boyfriend." my dad looks at me quietly, "and thirdly, Gackt you are not to take my son anywhere NEAR your bedroom or his own either. Do I make myself perfectly clear, on all the points I just laid out for you?" my boyfriend nods grimly as I smile at him, "Akira if you do not feel comfortable with a situation, please feel free to contact your father or I. Alright darling?" Papa Yasu looks at me sadly, "I will papa, I promise you." I answer fervently, "excellent, now that we have that out of the way. It's time for business, and I want nothing but the truth out of your mouth Gackt Camui. You got me?" he nods once, "what in Kami's name made you rape my son?" the question comes hoarse and angry, "I was so drunk I couldn't think straight Hyde, and when I saw Akira all I could think about was touching his body and claiming him." my Papa Yasu's lips curl in rage, but he doesn't speak as my dad tried to calm down. I murmur, "Camui and I have already begun to put that behind us, and my nightmares are already going away as each day passes. Please dad." he sighs tiredly, "after two months you are finally able to sleep, that's wonderful to hear my dear boy. I certainly hope Camui that your dreams are messed up, considering how you torn my son's body in the worst possible way." my dad gets out of his seat, "I can forgive you because we are friends Gackt, but right now my trust in you is almost destroyed by what you have done. You are going to have to earn my respect over time, this is not to be taken lightly. I trusted you with the care and loving of my only child, and you did something that is unspeakably traumatic to my family. Akira's honor has been tainted and smudged by your actions, and I expect you to bring back his good name." my dad is pacing slightly behind the couch as he speaks, "Yasu and I both think you are an honorable man Gackt, but we cannot merely let this event slide simply because you are dating our son. Think of the repercussions this will have on your relationship, think of what it has done to the band members who have come to respect you both." my dad puts his hands on Papa Yasu's shoulders, "Gackt we are not saying this because we think you are an evil man, we genuinely want Akira to be able to live with you and know he is loved. But right now I think it is a fragile place you are both in, and I would caution you not to do something that neither one of you are ready for right now. Ok?" my Papa looks at me with a smile as he finishes, "arigato Papa, dad. You guys have always given the best advice." Gackt nods to this and murmurs, "I will do everything in my power to bring your son happiness once more, sirs. My one desire is to see Akira carefree and able to be with me, without the fear that I might do something stupid and ruin my chances with him. You have given us much to think and reflect on, and I thank you both for the advice." both my parents are a bit surprised by this, but they look at one another smiling. Rising from the couches Gackt and my parents and I smile, he shakes their hands after they hug and kiss me, then he walks out with them for a little chat.

Once my parents are gone Gackt comes back out to the living room and sits down slowly, I look at him from where I am leaning against the wall sipping a glass of green tea lemonade. My boyfriend's eyes look sad as he sighs then, "My parents took it better than I expected, I thought they would jump all over you." I confess quietly, "I thought neither one of them would so much as look at me, I could tell your papa was on the verge of screaming again. But I suppose I deserved every word he said to me that night, and to be honest I guess I would have done the same thing in his position." Gackt runs a hand through his hair, "this sucks, but I do want to try and make you happy." he looks over at me hopefully, "what can I do to make you trust in me again, if there is any chance of it at all?" he asks tiredly, "I'd like to have dinner every Wednesday together, to just set a time aside where we can just talk together. It's asking a lot I know because of our schedules right now, but I think that could be the first step in moving forwards after today." Gackt's eyes begin to shine, "I would do anything you asked, if I could see you smile again like that." he murmurs, "do not fear my love you have not lost me yet, in the past months you have treated me with tremendous respect. You have never once pushed for any sort of conversation, and you kept the perfect distance from me." pushing off the wall I walk over to my boyfriend and sit down carefully beside him on the couch, my hand comes to his knee and just rests there as our eyes lock and we share a moment of intimate conversation. It's actually nice. But finally I pull away and murmur, "There is one thing I would like to ask you though." Gackt just nods his head, "I would like to start touching again." Gackt smiles and takes my hand, raising it to his lips to kiss its back tenderly. He whispers, "I have been waiting so long for you to say that, my sweetest Akira." with that we stand and he embraces me gently, I put my head on his chest and listen to the steady heartbeat. Things are going to be alright now. As we pull away I suddenly shiver, Gackt looks concerned as he watches me blush. Looking away I mutter, "Gomen." a shaky breath leaves me, "what is wrong Akira, have I done something?" Gackt is worried, "ie, no. You are just fine. I am just feeling aroused a bit, it shall pass soon enough though. So don't worry about it." Gackt reaches out and touches my cheek, I look into his eyes with a pleading gaze. Next moment his lips barely brush over mine and I moan, but then the contact is gone as soon as it came to me. The kiss was hardly anything to be called that, but there was a hidden promise there behind the caress. Gackt is willing to wait for me, willing to give up his sexual needs for me. Blinking back tears I whisper, "Arigato, saiai." Gackt sighs and gives me a tired smile, "I would do anything for you." he confesses without even batting a lash, "why do I crave your touch, and yet still fear it so much Gackt?" my voice is worn and low, "you are a man with desires, and those needs have not been met in some time." replies my boyfriend taking my hands in both of his, "I want to be able to hold you at night, to have you in my bed at long last." nodding I move closer to my man, "I miss it too Gackt, but right now i just need time to think things out. I am still not sure how to feel about any of these changes, but I do think my dad's rules are going to be our saving grace." my boyfriend smiles as his arms go around me again, "I could not agree with you more, and I am glad we had them over to talk. The only thing I worry for now is how we will handle it, the restrictions were pretty high for this issue." I shrug carelessly, "my parents have always been protective, considering Papa Yasu somehow managed to become pregnant with me. I still don't want to know what they did to get him knocked up, it just gives me the total creeps." Gackt nods agreement, "you are very right, we should change the subject before we get mental images." and right when he says that we both shudder, "baka." I mutter dryly as my boyfriend strokes my hair thoughtfully and sighs, it's pleasant to be like this together I muse to myself. When we do pull away it is because i have begun to tremble, I am hard behind my jeans and need to get off before things get worse. Gackt seems to understand my desire to go. I go to the bathroom down the hall and shut the door quietly, unzipping my jeans I whimper when my flesh is freed. As my hand strokes I realize how much I want to be touched, how much I crave the skin on skin intimacy now. My eyes slip shut as soft pants fill the large bathroom and I brace my feet, wondering if this is what it would be like if it were Gackt touching my private places. The longing and pleasure are building up in hot waves of lusty passion, and as my hand moves I imagine that perhaps this is my boyfriend's strong long fingers. Mere minutes later my body is wracked with a powerful orgasm, tears of shock slip down my cheeks as I wait for the sensation to die down. After cleaning up and washing my hands and face with cool water, something inside me seems much calmer and becomes much more settled. Looking in the mirror O realize that I can do this, I can overcome my fear of having sex. It is going to take some time that much is true I decide to myself on walking out, but coming down the hall my mind is made up to try and get over this terror. I will prove to Gackt and myself that our relationship will not suffer for this, that we can move past this obstacle that presently bars our course from continuing on. By the time i reach my boyfriend back in the huge kitchen, his eyes are showing the same resolve as he holds his hands out towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smoother I promise you, and there may or may not be a kiss.
> 
> Thank you for putting up with my style of writing, and there will be some interesting scenes ahead.
> 
> Feel free to comment on what you think I should write about next, or what Anime couple you would like.


	2. Heartache and a little something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week timelapse and one morning on waking, Akira is hard, Gackts wants a taste.
> 
> There is a two week timelapse and Akira and Gackt are getting closer.
> 
> Hyde and Yasu watch their son and his boyfriend in amusement, there is a brief tender moment between the lovers one night at their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Gackt wake up together but fully clothed, they are very content but Akira has a painful arousal that Gackt oh-so-badly wants to suck.
> 
> Several moments of lust come up between the lovers, and each time they get a little more intimate and comfortable with one another
> 
> Shower blowjobs and hand jobs ensue with the couple finally cannot take it anymore

Waking up in the arms of the man I love with the sound of the waterfall in our bedroom in the background, it is the most beautiful thing I have felt in a very long time. We are both fully clothes and on top of the covers which shows just how tired we were last night, and also is a testament to the fact that all we really needed was to hold one another again. But unfortunately this glow of happiness is ruined when I feel a VERY painful arousal behind my jeans, I actually let out a whimper when my fingers accidently hit my crotch and I bite my lip. Gackt shifts and when his thigh brushes my body I gasp and sit up straight, wincing slightly as his eyes open and he quickly looks at me in concern, only to smirk when he sees the bulge in my pants. Raising himself on one arm Gackt looks longingly at my body and I try to get my head on straight, but the look in those eyes as Gackt leans in to kiss my cheek is almost too much. Getting off the huge bed and staggering to the bathroom I don't realize he has followed me, slowly I unzip and slowly begin to stroke my cock. Tiny whimpers of pure lust escape my lips as my head comes back and my body shudders with every caress, it's humming with sensations. Gackt watches in stunned silence as my eyes trail over his naked upper body, he watches my long fingers move tantalizingly slow over my hard organ. When they meet mine at last his eyes speak of a deep longing, and just looking into the brown orbs makes my body respond all the more. Smiling shyly and blushing I close my eyes and continue to touch myself, but after a few minutes my moans become closer together and my body begins to tremble in anticipation. My eyes slowly open and my body is now shaking as my thumb moves over the head of the sensitive flesh, oh dear God this is going to be amazing! Suddenly a soft hoarse cry escapes my lips as my orgasm rips through me, Gackt silences it only after a second by placing his lips lovingly over mine, I don't realize his arm has come around me and he holds me close as slowly my high begins to fade. When we pull away my legs are weak and my boyfriend chuckles slightly as he nibbles the side of my neck, his lips are soft and sweet as he adds slight tongue to the caresses on my pale skin. We pull away and Gackt murmurs, "Yasu and Hyde are upstairs, they want to say hi before they head to Kyoto for a concert tonight, they'll be back by tomorrow night." he offers and I nod, after cleaning myself up and putting my limp cock away, I smile. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kiss my boyfriend lingeringly, he pulls me tightly to him and when I bring a leg between his he shudders. As we pull away I head upstairs, where my Dad Hyde and Papa Yasu are sitting on the living room couch together. They are just pulling away from a deep passionate kiss when I clear my throat sharply. Smiling and turning to where I stand, Papa Yasu asks as he and dad come over, "Ohayo honey. You're almost radiant Akira, I assume last week was pleasant?" his tone is teasing but his eyes are serious, "ohayo gozaimos Papa, Dad. Hai, it was amazing, but we didn't do more than kiss. If you were thinking something else, gomen, nothing happened." I reply softly as my parents each hug me and kiss my hair, "hmm, I never thought you did." replies my Dad Hyde as he wraps his arms around Papa Yasu, who is taller than him but the way Dad leans into him is really rather cute. Dad stands slightly on his tip-toes to give him a kiss on Papa's cheek, it's an adorable moment but unless you know my parents, you would never guess my Dad Hyde is the total Seme. Papa Yasu looks more Seme than dad and so people sometimes assume the roles are reversed, but oh no, only a month or so ago I stopped by my parents place and caught them....Well I'm practically scarred from that one. So now as I watch them I feel shivers hit me and Papa Yasu sighs, "It wasn't that bad Akira, we still had our jeans on!" my dad nods defiantly as he smiles and gazes into Papa's eyes, just then Gackt comes up and grabs me to his side, hiding my eyes with his hand and demanding my parents go get a room that ISN'T in his home. Bursting into laughter at the look on my parents faces as they good naturedly pull away, Gackt cracks a grin and mutters something about 'lovey-dovey parents and their stupid affectionate nature'. It's actually sweet.

When my parents finally leave after bidding us goodbye, they both kiss my hair and tell me they love me and that they will be home tomorrow night. But once they are gone Gackt and I decide to take a shower, but we take them separately from one another, as we don't feel confident enough to be so close together and nude. Once we have showered Gackt and I change into loose pants without shirts and head to the bedroom, where we sink together on the bed and snuggle together, it's our day off thank God so we can just relax a bit. As we snuggle together and hold one another close, my boyfriend begins to tickle me slightly while peppering my face and neck with kisses, chuckling I pull his head down and he rests his ear over my heart lovingly. We fall back to sleep like this, my arms holding Gackt close as he rests his head on my chest, our legs are tangled together in a sort of embrace. When we wake up some time later it's almost lunch time and so I go upstairs to make lunch, my hair pulled into a messy ponytail as I begin to make some Miso Soup. Humming softly as I dice up some firm Tofu and veggies, I am unaware that my pants have become low on my narrow hips. Moving gracefully through the huge kitchen and enjoying myself, I gasp slightly when cool hands come to my hips and slide over my belly. Smirking and acting as if I do not notice I ask, "See something you like?" Gackt nods and replies softly, "hai, very much." his hands move from my stomach and as they brush over the globes of my ass, my body stiffens and I feel arousal beginning to hit me, my boyfriend absently strokes me as he kisses my neck. When he finally stops I put the Tofu and veggies into the broth and stir it for a minute, then I put the lid on and set the timer as I clean up from earlier. When that is finished I stretch my arms over my head and sigh, gasping when gentle fingers begin to play with my nipples. Sexual tension is nothing new to Gackt and I, there were times even before my rape when we were so tired from work, we couldn't even give one another a hand job! So now as he casually kneads my sensitive flesh I begin to shudder, desperately holding back a groan. Gackt isn't trying to be sexual, he is just massaging my chest and his hands happen to brush my nipples, he doesn't even realize he is making me aroused. When the timer goes off we pull away and I get out two bowls and dish out the soup, taking my hand in his Gackt and I head to the living room where we sit down to enjoy our meal. We have a nice time just talking quietly about work or laughing about mistakes our co-workers made, sitting with our backs on either arm of the couch our legs are brushing together occasionally. Gackt's foot comes to rest on top of my thigh and my foot lightly pets his playfully, our toes briefly twining in a sort of hold. Being playful like this is nice and there is nothing sexual about it, we are just enjoying our quiet lunch and talking, something we haven't done in a very long time and it makes me happy. So when lunch is over and I put everything away and pour the leftover soup into a container and slip it into the fridge, Gackt takes my hand and we head downstairs to the bedroom.

Walking into the dimly lit bedroom I whisper shyly, "Gackto, can I ask you something?" he smiles as he sits on our bed and I stop about a foot away, "nani?" he asks comfortingly and I reply timidly, "can I kiss you?" he nods and holds out his arms, I kneel in front of him and he lets me initiate a slow kiss. Kneeling between those strong legs with my hands on his chest, Gackt's arms slowly wrap around my lower back and downwards to play lightly with my ass. Shuddering and breaking the kiss I stare into his eyes and my boyfriend surprises me,laying down slowly and pulling me with him, Gackt lays my head on his chest. As we lay there together happily he murmurs, "I want you to read the lyrics to a new song I wrote last week." he hands me a slip of paper and I open it, going up on my elbows over my lover to read the new song he wrote, it's called Love Letter. But as I read those lyrics tears of joy come to my eyes, some drip onto Gackt's chest when I eventually finish. Looking at my boyfriend his own eyes are wet as he reaches up to take my face in one hand, "Eien wo aruite yukeru. Korekara mo zutto futari. Kono mune ni, tsyoku dakishimeta. Omoi wa kawara nai, tatta hitsotsu dake no. Aishiteru, Akira." lyrics translated means, 'for eternity two of us together we'll be able to keep on walking. Tightly held in my heart the feeling will not change, there is just one thing, I love you'. When Gackt finishes speaking his deep voice is wavering, and he looks on the verge of weeping as he smiles at me. Then I surprise him, by rolling him on top of me and burying my fingers deeply into his hair. Our kiss becomes passionate and I whisper when we finally pull for air, "Aishiteru Gackto, Aishite." he smiles down at me and my arms wrap around his neck as our kisses start to eventually slow, he wipes my tears with his lips and whispers sweet words of love and adoration in my ear. I have never honestly felt so happy with my boyfriend as I do now, we might as well be floating for all I care! We bask in the tender embrace of the other as our lips roam slowly over one another's faces and back to their lips, when we pull away we whisper words of deepest affection and feeling to one another. We spend hours down in the bedroom just kissing and talking softly, occasionally we cry a little but it's because, we realize that now things can truly become better for both of us in our relationship. We are looking forward to what the future holds for us and whatever happens, this time we are going to be twice as strong!

TWO WEEKS LATER.....  
My day has gone perfectly, I am floating on cloud nine with how much work I am able to get done with Gackto gone for a few hours. However I have also been listening to his new song 'Vanilla', as well as watching the music video for it. Thanks to this tragedy, I have been suffering from a raging hard on all day! So now I am lying on the couch trembling from the effort of not touching myself, my shirt is lying on the table beside me and my silk blue pants are doing NOTHING to hide my desire. So when my boyfriend comes home and walks in his eyes get huge as I open one eye to glare, holding out my arms and he laughs outright at my apparent suffering. Taking my hand and pulling me off the couch, Gackt gives an experimental grind to my hips and I cry out. Smirking as he muffles the sound with his own lips, my fingers dig into his shoulder blades as my legs almost give out when he does it again. Just as we are about to fall onto the couch together, my parents walk in and I yelp in surprise. Gackt growls deep in his throat and his eyes narrow to deadly slits, until with a purely evil smirk, he calmly sits on the couch with me straddling his hips. My parents as literally horrified as he slowly undulates his hips into mine, I moan against his mouth every time and Papa Yasu looks at my dad in shock. When we pull away finally my dad Hyde snarls, "Anata wa nani o kangaete iru? What are you thinking?" Papa Yasu puts his hands on his hips and opens his mouth to speak when I suddenly whimper desperately, "Gackto ie!" stopping his motion Gackt chuckles darkly as I pant on his chest, trying to hold my blush down, along with my flaming passion. Papa Yasu cries, "Is it true that you two just came out to your fans?!" he is upset and worried, I look sideways at him from under my dyed blonde hair, "hai, it is." I reply with a grin and my Dad Hyde takes a step forward, "the press has been going mad you two, thank Kami they actually don't mind any of this! Apparently Gackt, someone posted pictures of my son in your bed, with only a sheet covering his lower half!" Papa Yasu glares openly and Dad holds him back from lunging, "Dad, Papa, Gackto took that picture of me, I wanted him to do it." is my bold reply once I have managed to remember to speak with the tingling going on down south of my body, "humph! Baka! Idiot, do not blame me if you have hentai on your doorstep next month!" snaps Papa Yasu and I reply quietly, "Nani hentai? What perverts? We all know that the media is terrified of Gackto and I, we are almost as powerful as you two." my parents just frown with one hand on their hips as Gackt keeps his hands on my middle back, a smirk on his lips as he tries to keep from molesting me in front of my parents. After a couple minutes my parents simmer down and they leave, but I have a pretty good feeling they left because Papa Yasu wants some 'loving', as he calls it. Once my parents are gone Gackt and I begin to kiss passionately again, his hips slowly moving into mine again and tiny whimpers leave my lips. When finally I can stand no more we stop kissing and get up, hurrying downstairs and into the bathroom where Gackt slowly eases my silk pants off my slender hips and looks at me. My breathing is erratic and I am shaking as he asks softly, "What do you want me to do?" over the last couple weeks we have taken to touching and exploring one another's bodies again, but never touching one another's intimate places because Gackt doesn't want to rush me. We usually end up hard anyway regardless of the precaution and we watch one another masturbate, we end up shaking from the force of our orgasms usually. But now I just want Gackt's hand to bring me over the edge, pre-cum is covering the head of my very sensitive and erect organ. We both know for fact I will not last long but neither will Gackt so it's not an issue, the real problem is figuring out how far we are going to go next. Gackt looks hopefully at me and I lean back on the bathroom counter, "T-touch me, onegai saiai. Please Beloved!" nodding and moving closer Gackt begins to stroke me and I cry out happily, "ai, love. Hai, yes. Onegai, please!" Gackt covers my lips with his own and I surprise him by unzipping his jeans and smiling, he's naked so I effortlessly pull out his own cock, it's just as wet as mine is. As we stroke one another slowly and just savor the shocks of pleasure, our tongues slow their dance and we languidly kiss. Only a couple minutes later we both cry out with the most intense orgasms we have had in a very, very long time! Gasping and whimpering I cling to my boyfriend, making our cocks rub together as I put a hickey on his collarbone, Gackt throws back his head in pleasure and his eyes fall shut in bliss. When we come down from our highs I end up slipping to the floor from weakened legs while Gackt brings a warm damp cloth to clean us up. My lover smiles tenderly as he looks at me, my full lips are very pink from kissing and my pupils are blown wide as I smile gently at him. While he cleans us up Gackt whispers, "Watashi no ai, my love. Ashiteru." blushing as we sit together on the cool marble floor I soon begin to shiver, so Gackt brings me the cotton robe he wears around the house. Draping it over me and helping me stand, my lover ties the robe and kisses me one more time before picking me up and carrying me to the bed. We lay down together and soon enough we fall deep asleep in one another's arms, Gackt still naked and my legs wrapped around his own. 

Hyde and Yasu's house....  
Looking at my beloved Yasu I smirk as he falls backwards onto our bed, he is aroused I can tell and I don't blame him. Akira and Gackt were being ridiculously sensual earlier and I was angry, even though Akira looked like he wanted it. After what that man did to our child, Yasu and I are both being very careful and protective, but now the two came out last week as a couple?! Rubbing my forehead I sigh as Yasu whines, "Saiai, beloved onegai." he holds out his arms and I smirk, he's already shirtless and he's removed his jeans too, leaving only his underwear. Leaning on the doorframe I reply, "ie, no. We need to talk about what those two were doing earlier." Yasu sits up and crosses his legs, "Alright, then let's talk Hyde-kun." he pats the bed beside him and I wait a minute before walking over, ditching my shirt and my own jeans and dropping them beside my husband's on the floor. Yasu murmurs as I wrap an arm around him, "Watashi no otto, my husband. We must remember that Akira is the one who is making all the moves now, he is initiating these moments you and I have unfortunately walked in on." nodding and running my lips through my sweetheart's hair I reply, "hai, and I also happen to know you were ready to kill Gackt." Yasu shrugs as he lets me finger comb his silky black locks, "I was I admit it, but once I realize it was Akira who wanted that, I was willing to let it go." closing my eyes and letting Yasu kiss me for a few seconds, I murmur against his lips, "So what do you think of them coming out? The media will be very interested to find this out, and no doubt there will be mobs out front." Yasu suddenly realizes what that could entail and he shivers against me, pulling my head into his lap as he stretches his legs out, "You're right Hyde-Kun, but there is nothing we can do. We have to let them handle this themselves, but you are most definitely correct about being concerned for our son." Yasu had miraculously gotten knocked up only a couple years after we married,he carried Akira full term before having to have a C section at birth. We love our only child like a King loves his son, we would do anything for our little Sakura Blossom. But at the same time we have let Akira have independence, so when he began dating Gacktm Yasu and I backed off to give our son room. So now with this whole thing going on I know he has been very torn on how to feel, just as I have been. Some nights all he wants is for me to pound him into the mattress, other nights he just lays there crying in my arms, still other times he just wants to cuddle and watch a movie. Yasu and I have had a very strong relationship from the beginning and I know my husband better than anyone, at the moment he wants me to take him but he is also tired from a long day. Yasu looks down at me and I slowly sit up, he yawns and shakes his head to wake himself up while giving me the most adorable puppy eyes. Slowly removing his underwear and my own, Yasu gets into bed and I pull the sheets over our bodies, but we decide not to make love. As Yasu lays on top of me with his head on my chest our legs tangle together, we feel soft pleasure as our bodies touch but we don't care. Sighing heavily I murmur, "Yasu, baby. Can you sit up a bit?" he does so and I put a couple pillows behind him, "nani?" asks my husband as I begin to lovingly kiss down his chest, "H-Hyde-kun!" gasps my aroused lover and I smile, nibbling my way over his body slowly and just enjoying the soft whimpers coming from his lips. Yasu's fingers come to tangle in my hair as I begin to sensuously lick and kiss his half-erect cock, his breathing is ragged as I worship his body. Stopping my little devouring of him I move up to kiss my beloved of 20 years, "Hyde-kun, aishiteru." whispers Yasu against my lips and I reply as I slowly rock my hips into my partner, "wakata, I understand. What do you want me to do Yasu?" he whimpers a few times into my neck and his fingers knead my back lovingly, "just keep doing this, onegai." nodding and peppering tender kisses all over Yasu's neck and face, he holds me tightly and we enjoy the slowly building pleasure. It's the moments like these that we live for really, these slow lovemaking sessions that leave us more breathless than passionate nights. These are the days our love was built on, these enjoyable times when we could talk and just enjoy being with each other. Perhaps that is why Gackt and Akira have held together so well after my son's raping, they never slept together but I know Gackt gave my son some very sweet loving days. Smiling as Yasu rolls his hips to meet mine, it creates a beautiful friction as we whisper words of love and devotion to one another. Soon enough though we feet it coming and Yasu clings to me as our lips meet in a long kiss, we swallow the moans of the other as we cum hard together. When we come down Yasu looks into my eyes and thanks me sweetly, "Hai, I know this is what you needed koi, sweetheart." I reply gently as I peck his lips again and get a cloth to clean us up with, Yasu smiles when I return and helps me out. When we are cleaned up I toss the rag into the laundry room and return to the bedroom, curling up behind my husband we fall asleep together. 

A week later at Gackt's house....  
It's been a long week and I am taking a hot shower at home, enjoying the water as I condition my hip length hair. A pair of hands on my waist startle me and Gackt's lips begin to kiss a hot trail down the center of my back, I smile and throw my head back. But when he gets to my ass I hiss, "Gackto!" he stops and looks up at me as I turn to him, my back now to the tile wall letting the water soak my naked lover and making my body tremble. Gackt whispers, "I will not hurt you, koibito." I reply as he stands, "ie, I am afraid that if you start, I won't want you to stop." but we both know I am just stalling because I might freak out in the middle of sex. But after all the hand jobs this week I want more, maybe a blowjob will do it? Gackt brings his lips to mine and as we kiss I whimper as his leg comes between us and begins to rub, I grip his shoulder and slam our crotches together. Pulling away to look at me, my boyfriend drops to his knees and smiles as he kisses, nips and licks his way down my upper body sensuously. When he comes to my cock he effortlessly takes me all the way and I moan in pleasure, "hai, oh Gackto!" he chuckles and I feel ALL the blood go south as my legs brace to support me. Squirming against that amazing mouth I hiss, "Gackto, onegai!" he pulls away and I glare down at him, then he surprises me by asking, "do you trust me, Koibito?" I nod once and he resumes his powerful suction, but then I feel a finger brushing between my cheeks and freeze. Gackto looks up at me through his bangs and I give him a slow nod, as if saying 'I do trust you'. Spreading my legs more for my lover, his finger enters me slowly and I cringe, then relax as his finger slowly begin to rub and dip into the puckered hole. When it enters me my eyes fall shut and soft gasps escape my lips, the pleasure now is incredible and my body is fighting to stand. But when Gackt's finger hits my prostate I freeze and grab his wrist, he looks at me immediately in concern. Panting softly and sliding to the floor under the spray, Gackt whispers, "Nani? What?" looking at him he freezes as I whisper, "Put it in me, onegai." nodding slowly Gackt leans back on the shower wall, lowering myself onto him I groan in pain. Taking it very slowly Gackt whispers in my ear, his fingers caressing my back and shoulders gently as he looks to me. Once fully inside of me my lover waits a minute or two, then begins to move and I give a sensual moan of surprise and joy. The pain is only fleeting and my boyfriend is moving so slowly and trying not to hurt me, our kisses are deep and loving as my arms wrap around his shoulders. This is not the agonizing pain it had been months ago but instead it has become, the most beautiful tender thing Gackt could ever give to me as his tongue brushes mine. The hot water makes our slick bodies all the more sensitive and my hand lovingly caresses Gackt's member, he throws his head back as I shift positions. Our bodies begin to move and meet one another in each slow thrust as my boyfriend makes sure I feel max pleasure, my soap slicked hand squeezes him in the right spots as his cock twitches. His deep moans make me shudder in bliss as my hips rock to meet his thrusts, his strong hands hold onto me gently as our lips meet once more in a now passionate kiss. After about five more minutes, my body however can't take much more and I feel my orgasm closing in on me. Gackt looks me in the eye as he kisses my hand and whispers, "Come with me...my beloved Akira." he speeds up more and I meet his thrusts effortlessly, his abs tighten as my thumb begins to slowly circle the head of his cock. A couple seconds later it's all over and I cry out at my peak, "Gackt!" he groans loudly and cums inside me, some of the semen oozing out of our still joined bodies as I shudder and twitch. When we pull away I kneel on the tile floor with Gackt, both of us breathing hard and unable to believe we just did it. But as our lips meet in another kiss a warm glow fills us and Gackt pulls me back into his lap, but this time it is just so he can hold me and rub my back as we share a long lingering kiss. It's finally over after all the inward torment and sexual tension, we have become partners at last in every single sense of the word and it feels like we are floating on a cloud. Never again will we have this intense regret we had been carrying around all those months, from this moment on we will live our lives in total joy and enjoyment of the other's presence and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are time lapsed about five years apart and Akira and Gackt's relationship has become rock solid. They are engaged coming up.
> 
> Hyde and Yasu have a few moments of lust that their son and his lover/fiancee accidentally interrupt, and almost end up scarred for life
> 
> Very passionate sex happens in coming chapters. Be warned people it is going to be tender and very explicit, muahaha!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be much more cheerful chapters coming up so be patient. I apologize for the slow build.
> 
> Gackt and Akira begin to trust one another again and it comes slowly. Meanwhile Yasu and Hyde worry for their son.
> 
> Yasu and Hyde have a private moment in their own home one night.


End file.
